Disfrutemos el día
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Por fin, después de muchos años, es el día en que se volveran a enfrentar Tsubasa Ohzora y Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿cuáles serán los pensamientos del portero?


**Disfrutemos el día.**

El gran día por fin había llegado y, con él, la posibilidad de hacerse realidad uno de sus más grandes sueños. Él se encontraba sentado en la banca, frente a su casillero, en donde colgaba la playera con su número, se entretenía acomodándose las espinilleras y las medias, para luego ajustarse los zapatos, todo tenía que estar perfecto en este día.

Una vez que terminó de ajustarse la parte inferior de su uniforme, por fin tomó su tan apreciada playera para colocársela con orgullo, observando por un instante el logo y los colores de su equipo, el cual lo había llevado a estar presente en esta tan anhelada cita; entonces comenzó a colocarse los guantes y su tan apreciada gorra, mientras el entrenador daba las últimas indicaciones para el partido a sus compañeros de equipo. Era cuestión de minutos para que el partido comenzara y todos se encontraban más que excitados, pero él trataba de conservar la calma, no escuchaba las pláticas o comentarios de los demás, en este momento sólo tenía en mente una sola cosa, su adversario.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos de otras épocas, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella ocasión en que se vieron por primera vez? ¿En la que él era tan diferente de la persona que es ahora? Desde ese enfrentamiento que había marcado sus vidas para siempre y el que había sido el comienzo de una historia que, el día de hoy, escribiría un capítulo más. Habían pasado muchos años desde ese encuentro, y ambos habían pasado por mucho para llegar a estar aquí; habían tenido que dejar su país natal desde muy jóvenes con la esperanza de convertirse en los mejores y brillar en un fútbol altamente competitivo. Tenían un sueño en común, ser los mejores jugadores del mundo y que su país llegara a ser reconocido a nivel internacional. Era un reto muy difícil pero no se rendirían hasta conseguirlo.

En su largo camino habían conocido a grandes rivales, con el mismo o más talento que el de ellos y, actualmente, a muchos podía considerarlos como grandes amigos, como le había sucedido con él. Sí, el día de hoy por fin ellos se enfrentarían después de ese largo camino que ambos habían recorrido y sabrían quién de los dos sería el mejor jugador de Europa, el día de hoy no serían amigos, el día de hoy eran rivales.

Genzo aún recuerda a la perfección el duro camino que tuvo que recorrer para estar aquí, recuerda con claridad y lujo de detalles cada uno de los partidos en los que había luchado hasta el final para poder vencer y avanzar, no había sido una tarea fácil el derrotar no sólo a sus compañeros de selección sino también a todos sus rivales de Europa y a sus amigos de su propia liga, pero todo había valido la pena, al final Wakabayashi y su equipo fueron los mejores, por eso es que eran ellos los que se encontraban aquí. Era momento de hacer realidad su sueño, coronarse campeón de la Champions League y ser reconocido como el mejor portero de Europa.

Él miró a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se encontraban entretenidos escuchando con mucha atención las palabras de aliento que les dirigía su capitán, su eterno rival pero también su más grande amigo y se dijo nuevamente que, en efecto, había hecho grandes amigos en su camino a la gloria. El entrenador había terminado de dar las indicaciones, por lo que una vez que el capitán terminó con sus palabras, todos estaban más que motivados para ser campeones, ese era su objetivo.

Los jugadores gritaron eufóricos una última vez, había llegado la hora, era el momento de demostrar quién era el mejor, era hora de darlo todo en la cancha, solo tenían una cosa en su mente y esa era GANAR a como diera lugar; él entonces se unió al grito de guerra de sus compañeros para luego unir sus manos en un círculo central, prometiéndose todos el vencer.

El equipo salió de los vestidores con los ánimos al máximo, estaban en casa por lo que la afición era suya, caminaron a través de esos pasillos que conocían tan bien su historia, aquellos que tantas veces los habían visto ganar y celebrar y en los cuales se habían llenado de gloria y orgullo, diciéndose entre sí que esta noche no sería la excepción. Todos caminaban con paso firme rumbo al túnel que los conduciría hasta la cancha, su campo de batalla.

Llegando a las últimas escalinatas del pasillo, él podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente que llegaba para ser parte de esta historia y que coreaba ese cántico tan característico y reconocido en cada batalla. Por supuesto, este día no sería la excepción y el "Mia San Mia" estaría presente también. Y al llegar finalmente al túnel se encontró con el equipo rival, el equipo a vencer. Y ahí estaba él, su amigo de la infancia, con la playera del oponente, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y pudieron ver la determinación que había en su contrincante, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder ni un milímetro en esta batalla, sería una lucha a muerte.

Por un momento él olvido la rivalidad del partido y le sonrió a su amigo, quien le devolvió el gesto, confirmando que, gane quien gane, ellos seguirán siendo amigos pero sobre todo compañeros en ese sueño que tienen en común; ambos se estrecharon las manos deseándose suerte y esperando un emocionante partido. En ese instante, el capitán de su equipo se acercó, en una clara muestra de deportivismo, para saludar al rival a vencer, deseándole como lo hizo él ya, no sólo suerte en el partido sino que además sea también un juego limpio.

Al llegar al campo, él pudo ver que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, ninguno se quería perder esta épica batalla, pues conocen de antemano la historia, algunos han sido parte de ella y por esto es que nadie quiere perderse este partido, quieren saber quién será el que ganara en esta ocasión, él lo sabe y esto lo alienta a jugar lo mejor posible, ninguno de los dos piensa darse por vencido, darán el cien por ciento, pero también han decidido que quieren disfrutar del momento.

Los jugadores al fin han pisado la cancha, el público estalla en una gran ovación para ambos equipos, esperan grandes jugadas por parte de ambos; el Alianza Arena esta hasta el tope de su capacidad, no cabe ni un alma más en el sitio, en su mayoría son hinchas del Bayern Múnich, quienes vienen vestidos con los colores de su club, que también están pintados en su rostro y su alma, con bufandas y banderas con ese logo legendario y con la frase que los identifica: MIA SAN MIA; él sonríe con alegría, están en casa y sus fans se los hacen saber.

Pero el otro equipo también ha traído a algunos de sus aficionados, ese grupo leal que los seguirán a donde sea necesario llegar, que los apoyarán así tenga que atravesar el continente entero. Hay banderas de ambos bandos por todos lados, se oyen el rugir de los tambores y las cornetas. Es una gran fiesta en las tribunas, todos están ansiosos de que se dé el pitido inicial. Los jugadores ya se encuentran en el centro del campo, han terminado los saludos oficiales y los himnos ya han pasado así que los protagonistas comienzan a dirigirse a sus lugares.

Genzo caminar tranquilamente hacia su portería cuando siente la mano de su capitán en su hombro, Karl le pregunta que si está listo para que sean los mejores a lo que él sonríe sinceramente y le responde que por supuesto que sí, siempre lo ha estado, ha esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin toma su posición, desde allí puede ver a su rival prepararse en el centro de la cancha, confía plenamente el poder detener todos sus tiros y está seguro de que Schneider, Sho y Levin harán el resto, sabe que ellos anotarán los goles necesarios para asegurar la victoria.

Karl le mira una última vez antes del saque inicial, confía plenamente en él; todo el equipo lo hace, saben que, cuando él está en la portería, pueden tranquilizarse pues el adversario no podrá anotar tan fácilmente, Wakabayashi infunde una seguridad al equipo, sabe controlar a sus defensas. Son un equipo fuerte y tienen que demostrarlo. Desde su portería Genzo observa a todos sus compañeros, están listos para darle a sus fans la victoria que tanto anhelan, están en casa y tienen que ganar, luego ve a su rival y amigo, quien alguna vez le dijo que el fútbol no sólo se juega sino que también se disfruta y es lo que él elige hacer.

Ha decidido que, el día de hoy, él disfrutará este partido como lo solía hacer al lado de Kaltz y Schneider, cuando los tres eran unos simples jóvenes que disfrutaban jugando al fútbol, cuando siendo el pilar del equipo juvenil de Hamburgo, disfrutaban los partidos mientras ganaban todo torneo o campeonato que se les atravesara en el camino, éste día sería igual que en ese entonces, jugaría como siempre, disfrutando cada momento del partido y de cada acción, y gozaría con cada anotación que Schneider y/o el resto hicieran.

Además, este día también tendría por fin su revancha, ese duelo contra Tsubasa que inició siendo niños por fin tendría lugar, al fin podrían ver quién era mejor de los dos. Genzo vio como Tsubasa se posicionaba en la línea de saque, listo para dar la patada inicial y una vez más se reafirmó su idea, él iba a disfrutar este partido como si fuera el último de su carrera, iba a disfrutar con cada jugada y más porque el rival a vencer era uno muy grande, era Tsubasa Ohzora.

El árbitro finalmente pitó el inicio del partido, Tsubasa dio la primera patada al balón y corrió seguido por sus compañeros; del otro lado Karl ya había emprendido la carrera para tener su primer encuentro con el rival. Genzo entonces sonrió, era hora de disfrutar del día, disfrutar de la final de la Champions League.

**FIN.**

**Notas:**

\- Todos los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a la serie Captain Tsubasa escrita por Yoichi Takahashi.

\- Ésta es una versión ligeramente modificada de un fic que publiqué allá por el año 2007 en mi primera cuenta de Fanfiction, bajo el seudónimo de Elieth Shanks, la pueden aún encontrar en: s/3476124/1/Celebrate-the-Day; sin embargo, como ya no tengo acceso a esta cuenta, es por esta razón que decidí republicarla en mi nueva cuenta con sus respectivas modificaciones.

\- Esta historia fue inspirado por la canción "Celebrate the Day" que fue la canción oficial del Mundial de Alemania 2006 e interpretada por Herbert Grönemeyer.

\- La versión original fue el primer y quizás el único songfic que escribí y fue hecho en el mes de abril del año 2006; sin embargo, decidí que ésta sería mejor una versión tipo one-shot.


End file.
